


Gens qu'appelle maison

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Help, Introspection, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: En aide d’un homme qui n’avait pas hésité à le bannir, il avait pensé, mais quand il avait osé exprimer son doute, Lancelot avait souri.« On ne va pas pour le roi, Percival. »
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gens qu'appelle maison

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Gens qu’appelle maison**

« Comment est-il ? » il demanda, en dardant les yeux d’un arbre à l’autre.

Lancelot secoua la tête, et après il se tourna pour le regarder.

« C’est très différent des princes que j’ai connus. » il se limita à répondre, en accélérant le rythme et en le dépassant.

Percival sourit. Son ami parlait souvent de son période à Camelot, mais quand il faisait ça son regard sembla presque s’éteindre. Il avait imaginé que à cet endroit Lancelot aurait enterré ses espoirs et ses espérances, et il n’avait posé trop demandes.

Cependant, à ce moment-là, ils venaient en leur aide.

En aide d’un homme qui n’avait pas hésité à le bannir, il avait pensé, mais quand il avait osé exprimer son doute, Lancelot avait souri.

« On ne va pas pour le roi, Percival. » avait été son énigmatique réponse, pour la première fois entourée de deux yeux lumineux, les yeux d’un homme qu’allait à la rencontre de quelque chose plus attractif qu’une bataille.

Ensuite, quand il avait vu encore le même regard dans son visage, quand _ils_ s’étaient approchés et lui avaient souri, soudainement il comprit.

Lancelot était errant, tout comme lui.

Un errant, qui avait laissé son cœur dans les mains de ces gens qui l’avait laissé aller, pas sans regrette, les mêmes gens qui maintenant étaient devant lui, qui le regardaient avec pur soulagement dans les regards.

Quand le blond s’approcha, il n’eut pas aucun doute.

Il était si _manifestement_ le prince, et c’était si évident que Lancelot eût raison sur lui, qu’il n’hésita pas à lui sourire en retour.

Ce qu’il certainement il n’avait pas espéré, même pas après les descriptions de son ami, c’était la familiarité avec qui les accueillit.

Ils démarrèrent avec eux, sans savoir où ils allèrent, ni où allait finir cette histoire.

Ils cheminèrent depuis longtemps, quand Lancelot l’adjoignit, lui mis un bras sur les épaules et lui sourit.

« Alors ? » il se limita à dire, en savant que l’autre allait comprendre le signifiait de ce mot.

« Il est très diffèrent des princes que j’ai connus. » il répondit, avec un rictus similaire à un rire. Son ami secoua la tête et le dépassa.

Percival resta en arrière, en observant ce faible troupe d’hommes avec qu’il était.

Sa nature et son passé lui avaient enseigné qu’il n’avait pas trop d’offrir, sauf que l’épée, la force et la loyauté.

Cependant, à ce moment-là, peut-être pour la première fois, quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait être suffisant.

Et, encore plus important, finalement il comprit Lancelot.

Ces gens, même celles qu’encore il ne connaissait pas, c’était en eux qui vivait l’idée de ‘maison’, une idée que toujours avait été inconnue pour lui. Et en les regardant, il comprit que son ami était sincère quand il disait qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour le roi, ni pour le prince en tant que tel, ni pour personne.

Ils étaient là parce que lutter était le mieux à faire à ce moment-là, parce qu’il allait les ramener sur un chemin que, finalement, allait avoir un point d’arrivée.

Percival sourit, pour l’énième fois.

Il inspira profondément et, dans l’air, il crut sentir l’inconnu et magnifique parfum de maison. 

_Sir Percival, je vous fait_

_Chevalier de Camelot._


End file.
